


Help me

by AbundantiaTheWitch



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Save my baby, thank god for jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbundantiaTheWitch/pseuds/AbundantiaTheWitch
Summary: Hiccup needs help. Jack is here. (this was made from and English exam revision paper short story that turned into this weird little thing)





	Help me

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this used to just be a short exam story about a boy and a girl. They didn't have names, a backstory, or a connection. This is now being used to fuel my fangirling. I'm sorry if it refers to Hiccup as 'she' in some of it because this was pre-written and I just changed some of it to fit.

Hiccup pov

I walked along the desolated beach in my bare feet. I feel the firm, wet sand sliding under my feet. I imagine sinking into it. I trudge along, thoughts muddling in my mind. I find a stick, slimy from salty water, and I swish it. I walk along, kicking up my feet and singing softly to myself. The words change to meaningless sentences. Except… except they’re not. Each one was a sharp blow to my stomach and I wanted to stop. That’s the thing with thoughts; they don’t stop.

It’s just me on the beach; it’s a secluded area usually but today it’s cloudy. I reach the rocky part of the shore but I keep walking. Each dig makes grooves in my feet and I’m reminded of why I’m here. I want to escape. Escape everything. I knew it wasn’t that easy but I wanted it to be. I dropped to the sandy ground and looked out. I think of how easy it would be. Or how easy it should be. I look down and write in the sand. I feel almost desperate. I continue to draw little images above the writing. They felt insignificant but it held so much.

Have you ever breathe in so deep and held it? Held it so tight that it hurts? But you hold it anyway because it takes away all the other pain and thoughts because it’s all that you can focus on. For all its worth those few precious seconds are absolute bliss because it’s a distraction. But then reality kicks in and you have to let go. You have to breathe again. You have to, not because you want to, but because you must. Eventually we have to get on with life, right? No matter how badly you need to escape.

I exhale and stand up. And I continue.

Jack pov

I’m sitting at the pier when I get a text. I’m needed for an emergency homework crisis. I stand up and walk aback along the beach. I see old footsteps made by many people and the shattered remains of sandcastles. I walk alongside the waves. I spot what looks like writing. It’s neat, with what used to be pictures drawn around it. The drawings leave the writing as the waves take them, fill them in. 

Those two words are powerful and I look around. I don’t notice anyone in my peripheral vision. I glance back down. Help me. Those words were screaming up at me. I desperately look around. There! A boy is slowly walking away from behind me. His footsteps are what make the decision for me. I start running over. Emergency homework crisis can wait. 

Hiccup pov

I hear the heavy steps behind me and I feel a hand on my arm. I glance up into kind eyes and a warm smile. I should worry about a stranger being right there but I don’t. I recognise him as someone I shouldn’t know, but I do. I should worry, but I don’t. I feel safe. 

We should say something but I’m not ready to talk. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. I’m not ready to have a conversation. But as it happens, we didn’t. We simply carried on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovelies for reading. Those of you who read 'Maybe' I'm sorry I haven't posted. A new - short - chapter is written and my beta is just looking over it.


End file.
